The Legend of Zorro and Elena
by haunted-eternity
Summary: Its a Halloween bash.team fic Jenny/Gibbs. MATURE.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Happy Halloween everyone!

"Abby" he whined.

"My silver haired fox, this was not a request. This was a requirement, sent to you by your boss from her boss. Do you really want to make the Director mad tonight? It's Halloween, it's supposed to be a fun day" she said, turning around to face him.

He smirked as she asked him if wanted to make Jen mad. It wasn't his fault he liked her best when her fiery redheaded temper got the best of her.

"I don't want to go as that Abs" he said, motioning to the costumes she had lined up for everyone going to SECNAV's Halloween bash.

"But Gibbs" Abby put her best puppy dog face on, "I picked them all out by myself. It will suit you too. And I'm sure there will be other people dressed up like that."

"DiNozzo has a normal costume. Why couldn't you have picked one like his for me?" he questioned her.

"Do you like tux's now Gibbs?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No. But…" Gibbs was cut off.

"See, you can't go as Bond if you don't like wearing tux's. Plus, I thought you needed a break from them. After all whenever you escort the Director to balls you wear a tux. Just think of this as a new experience" Abby said, pushing him into the office part of her lab.

She put his costume in a bag, "Now Gibbs, don't show this to anyone. These were all suppose to be a surprise, but it's not my fault you have spidy senses."

Gibbs looked at her, not getting the inference, but took the offered bag. "Fine, I'm still not liking this idea."

Abby gave him a push to the door and he walked out to the elevator.

"No one said you had to like it Gibbs" she yelled at him as he stepped into the lift.

"But I'm sure Jenny will" she whispered to herself, getting to work again.

--

Someone knocked on her door. She told them to come in and she set her glasses aside.

As she saw Abby's head pop in, she smiled.

When she had told Gibbs' team they were required to go to this Halloween Bash with her, everyone was thrilled to have a night off, well everyone but Jethro. She could tell Abby was excited, and when Abby pulled her aside and said she would go costume shopping for everyone Jenny readily agreed. She didn't really have time in her schedule to devote to shopping, so she was happy to let Abby do this for her.

"Director" Abby greeted the woman in front of her.

"Abby. What can I do for you" Jen questioned.

"I thought you might want your costume for tonight." She said, motioning at the garment bag that was currently in her arms.

"Thank you for bringing it up here Abs" she said. "I would have gone to get it at your lab."

"No problem Director. I came up here so we could talk without being interrupted."

"About what" Jen questioned, getting up from behind her desk, motioning for the couch against the far wall.

Abby set the bag down on the conference table and headed to the couch to sit with Jen.

"So" Jen said, taking off her heels and settling in.

"Well, the silver haired fox just came to get his costume. And let's just say it took some convincing"

Jen smirked and flashbacked to a couple days ago

*flashback*

_Jenny strode into Abby's lab after receiving a page from the younger woman._

"_Abby" she said, shutting off the music that was on._

_The younger woman spun around, "Oh Director. I have a dilemma."_

"_What is it?" she said, as Abby took her by the arm and dragging her into the office._

"_I went shopping, for costumes. And I cant decide which one for Gibbs. See, I have everyone else's" she said, motioning to the hangers that aligned the wall, "but my silver haired fox's costume has eluded me."_

_Jenny looked at the wall, each costume had a name card placed at the top, and she saw hers, "Who am I?" she questioned._

"_Oh" Abby said, with a glint in her eye, "you are Elena De La Vega. The wife of Don Alejandro Murrieta De La Vega, also known as Zorro."_

_Jenny nodded her head, and looked at the costumes._

"_Do you have something you need to tell me Abs" Jenny said, looking at the three costumes before her._

"_What do you mean Director" Abby said innocently._

"_Well" Jen stated, looking at the woman, "Do you see these costumes?"_

"_What's wrong with them" Abby said, bouncing on her platform shoes._

"_Nothing" Jen whispered to herself. "So what do you want me to do?"_

"_Choose the final one" Abby said._

_Jen looked, at the three costumes, one was a masked man costume, one was Spiderman, and one looked like it belonged on the people who sang that YMCA song, "That one" she pointed to the costume. _

_Abby smirked at her, and Jen smiled back at her, turning back and heading to the elevator, flipping on Abby's music as she reached the player._

*end flashback*

"Don't worry Abs. He'll come, he knows not to disobey a direct order from me. The last time he tried that, well, let's just say his favorite thing was taken away for a week" she smiled at the thought.

--

The bash was in full swing by the time Jenny was finally able to step away from SECNAV. She saw the team, plus Abby and Ducky huddled in a corner. She planned to go over to see them all, but after that meeting, she needed a drink, a nice measure of the best bourbon this hotel has.

The only one she hadn't seen was Jethro, she looked for his costume around her, but spied nothing.

She shrugged her shoulders and moved to the bar.

He slipped in close behind her, their bodies almost touching in the tight space.

The mask he wore hid his identity, but she could tell it was him from his distinctive smell. No one else she knew would smell like a mixture of sawdust and coffee while wearing a Halloween costume.

She turned around, the deep red corset type ball gown moving effortlessly with her, and faced him. She smiled slightly, and though he never said who he was, he held out a glass of bourbon towards her.

She lifted it to her ruby painted red lips and took a deep swallow, the slight burn warmed her throat.

He took the rest of his, and swallowed it quickly, placing it on the bar behind him.

As he took hers out of her hand, their fingers brushed and she felt a deep connection with him.

She looked up into his blue eyes, as he turned back to her and she grabbed his hand, leading them away from the party.

They neared the entrance of the hotel, seeing a side room door opened she turned toward it and dragged him along, his black cape fanning out as they walked faster.

As they got into the room she pushed him up against the door, firmly closing it.

"Who are you suppose to be" she said, looking him up and down.

"Zorro" he said. The one word falling off his lips quickly.

She looked at him again and noted the black brimmed hat sitting on his head, covering his silver colored hair. The mask hid his features, with the exception of his crystal blue eyes. His clothing was all black as well, with the exception of the inside of his cape. It was a deep red, and she was sure that it was the same red that was in her dress.

He watched her examine him, his eyes roaming over her outfit as well. It was a deep red dress, the top was a beige laced corset, and he was sure she had help being laced into it. The tight bodice gave way to a flowing material that went down to her feet. The dress covering the beige colored boots, the same color as the corset. As he examined her further he noticed that the corset had a small amount of red lace around it, outlining her figure even more.

"Who are you suppose to be?" he asked, fingering the dark brown wig on top of the red hair he knew was underneath it.

"Elena de la Vega" Jen said, looking up into his eyes, smirking as he made the connection.

"Abby picked your outfit" he questioned her.

She nodded, and trailed a finger down his chest, feeling the black silk of his shirt against her finger.

"She picked yours as well I'm guessing" she eyed him, inching as close as she could.

He nodded as well, and put his hands on her waist to steady her as she leaned against him.

"She did well" and she leaned in, licking her lips slowly.

Watching as she carefully wet her lips, he dipped his head down to hers, finally succumbing to the pressures of being alone with her in a room when she was taunting him, he kissed her fully, taking his time and grasping her bottom lip in between his.

There was no gentleness in the kiss, it was slow, but demanding as her tongue demanded entrance into his mouth as he let her bottom lip go. Tongues dueling for dominance, he swiftly switched their positions, now pressing her up against the wooden door.

As they let up for air, he fingered her wig again, he undid the hairpins holding the piece to her head, releasing her red locks from underneath. She smirked up at him, and grabbed his neck, pulling him down in another heated kiss.

The mood had shifted in a matter of minutes, she knew this hand to be quick if they wanted to be inconspicuous, and return to the party without any questions.

Her hands made their way to his head, and she flung the hat off his head, rubbing her hands through his hair, making it stick up in all directions as he broke off the kiss.

"This has to be quick" she said to him, breathlessly.

He nodded, and was about to take off his mask when she took a hold of his hands.

"Leave it on."

"The anonymity turning you on Jen" he whispered in his ear, his hot breath against her neck.

"So what if it is" she said, running her hands along his sides until she stopped at his waistband, fingering the belt.

He smirked and left it on, and went to kissing his way down her neck, nipping and caressing kisses at the same time.

She moaned in his ear and threw back her head as he reached her clavicle, giving him better access to the area. Remembering her task she was getting to, she started to unbuckle the belt from his pants, and they dropped from his hips when she let go.

He looked down at her and the surprise in her eyes, he read the question in them.

"Easy access?" he guessed.

She shook her head at the response and laughed.

He started to lift her dress up, gathering all the layers, and pressed himself against her.

She felt him against her hip, and heard his small intake of breath as he realized what was under her dress, or rather, what wasn't there.

He looked at her, questioningly.

"Easy access?" she threw his words back at him.

He smirked, "do you always go commando under dresses Jen" he questioned, knowing full well what the answer was.

"Do you always go commando in jeans Zorro" she quipped back.

He shook his head at her laughter and while she was distracted, he pushed into her. He heard the gasp and moan she made, and he smirked against her. He kissed her lips, slowly, drawing it out as he pulled out and pushed back again.

She hooked one of her legs against him, making sure the heel of the boot didn't dig into him, and pushed herself closer to him. Leaving little space between him she hooked an arm around his neck, and pulling his upper body tight against herself.

He sped up the rhythm, hearing her whisper in his ear that they needed to get back soon. Her hips pressed into his, and he reached behind him, moving her leg higher on his hip, changing the angle.

He swallowed her moan with a kiss, his lip had been captured by her teeth, biting down on it gently and letting go. She carefully took the lips back, sucking on it, making sure she didn't bite down to hard on it.

She let him go, whispering into his ear that she was close. He took the cue and took her by surprise as she suddenly had no feet on the ground. He had taken the other one and placed it with the other, bracing himself against the wooden door. She grabbed a hold of his neck as his tempo changed.

He pushed her over the brink, her inner muscles tightening against him and her thighs also brought him closer. She threw her head back and groaned, never saying his name like she usually did. He waited until she came down from her high and pushed into her one more time, finally succumbing to her. He moaned and buried his head against her neck and shoulder.

Carefully removing one of her feet and placing it on the ground, she steadied herself. He pushed himself off of her, but kept his hands on the door on either side of her. He slowly moved out of her, and she quietly gasped at the sensation, but kept herself in check. She placed her other leg on the ground and he made space in between them. Her dress' layers fell back into place, covering her up again. He moved to the floor, grabbing his pants that pooled around his ankles and putting them on again, making sure everything was in place again.

He walked over to his hat and grabbed her wig, he moved back to her side, and put his hat on, and started to help her pin back the wig on her head.

As she pinned the last part of her wig to her head he stared at her.

"Yes" she said, turning to face him.

"So does the anonymity turn you on? You never answered" he said.

She shook her head and opened the door. He quickly followed in step behind her, and as she entered the ballroom the bash was held in, she stopped and turned towards him.

"Only with you" she said, and headed to the bar.

He smirked to himself and followed her, catching the eye of Abby, she gave him a thumbs up.

He looked down and shook his head at her. She was well aware her plan had worked.

--

"Score one for Abby" she said to herself quietly.

"What was that deal Abigail" Ducky questioned.

"Oh nothing , Ducky. C'mon, let's go trick-or-treating" she said, grabbing Ziva's arm and leading her out toward the hotel entrance.

"What is trick-or-treating?" the Mossad officer questioned.

Abby proceeded to tell her, while Tony, McGee and Ducky followed behind, laughing at the explanation.

--

End. Reviews are lovely.


End file.
